Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus mounted on a vehicle, and more specifically, a radar apparatus that detects a target based on a result of frequency-analysis of a beat signal.
Background Art
Conventionally, radar apparatuses mounted on vehicles are known. Such radar apparatuses include a transmitting and receiving section that transmits and receives a radar wave and a target detecting section that detects a target based on a frequency-analysis result of the radar waves transmitted and received by the transmitting and receiving section.
The transmitting and receiving section in the radar apparatus of this type includes a transmitting section that transmits a transmission wave (that is, radar wave) modulated with a cycle which includes a rising section in which a frequency gradually increases along the time axis and a falling section in which a frequency gradually decreases along the time axis on a repeating basis, and a receiving section that receives a reflected radar wave (hereinafter, referred to as “incoming wave”) via a receiving antenna, amplifies the radar wave in an amplifier circuit, and mixes the amplified incoming wave with a transmission wave in a mixer to generate a beat signal.
Then, the target detecting section analyzes the beat signal generated by the receiving section so as to detect a frequency peak (that is, target). Specifically, each of the frequencies having a maximum frequency intensity in a power spectrum, which is a frequency-analysis result of the beat signal, is detected as a frequency peak (that is, target).
Hereinafter, the above described radar apparatus is referred to as a conventional radar apparatus.